The Red Flag
by Chee
Summary: After Endless Waltz the Sanq Kingdon is rebuilt. However, somethings will never change. Or will they. What happens when Trazie shows up! Noin in a clown clothing! And a ummm...Christmas Party!


Title: The Red Flag Parings: Milliardo x Noin, 1 x R Warning: This fic has no end, just read to see what that means! Disclaimers: Do not own Gundam Wing. Please don't sue. Spoilers: None I think. Based after Endless Waltz. Rating PG-13 (at the highest!) Authors Note: Well, I never really said hello! Hi, I'm new to Fan fiction.net. The fan fics I'll be posting are kind of old. However, I hope to have the time to start writing newer stuff sometime soon. Well enjoy! Also, I think this fic just kind of turned out odd. I don't really like the ending. Please R. & R. and tell me what you think.  
  
Heero sate on the chair by the door to Milliardo's big bedroom. It had been two years after the whole fiasco with Marie Maya Kushrenada, and he was at the now re-built Sanq Kingdom for Christmas. Milliardo looked up from the Christmas list he was looking over and tilted his head at Heero who was just staring into space with his laptop on his lap.  
"Ummm.Heero, is everything ok?" Milliardo asked. Heero was just about to answer when a red blob came running into the room.  
"HEEERROOOOOO!" It screamed under a mess of Blond-brown hair. Milliardo sweat dropped as he looked at his sister who was lunging for a shocked looking Heero in a red scuba diving flag.  
"Ummm.Relena.Nani?" Milliardo managed to get out though a lot of gasping and a hung open mouth. Relena was not listening to her older brother however; she had taken Heero's lap tope off his lap and was now happily in it snuggling up to a flustered looking Heero. Heero was just opening his mouth to say something along the lines of probably 'Oma O Karocu' but never got anything out before.  
"MILLIARDOOOOOOOOO!" Noin came running into the room in a clown costume as she looker around frantically in the middle of the large bedroom.  
"Have you seen Relena?" She asked though gasping breaths. As she tried not to calliopes onto the big deep blue rug or tripe (clown shoes are harder to move in then they look) and fall onto his big light blue bed. Milliardo, however, could not get anything out just sat at his big oak desk and stare open mouthed at Noin. Turning around Noin saw Relena siting promptly on Heeros lap. A large sweat drop came of the side of Noins black un-ibang hairstyle as she saw Relena. And she asked,  
"Miss.Relena wouldn't you like to go get dressed first?" Relena how had a one track mind was not licensing to Noin either her inter mind (or lack there of) was focused on the messy brown haired, spandex clad boy she was siting on. Heero suddenly realized a problem with Relena on his lap he could not reach down and get his gun. To make matters wears she was fluffing his hair and making little content Relena sounds. Heero did his last line of defense.he stood up letting Relena slide of his spandex and land with a bump on the soft blue rug.  
If the red scuba flag had not been tied on around Relena so tight it would have probably fell off. Heero looked annoyed and disgusted and walked out the door. Relena pouted. Noin shock her head and walked over to glump a stunned Milliardo.  
"Mine!" Noin said forgetting Relena's problems for the moment as she found her way into poor blonde's lap.  
"Noin.." Milliardo said as a warning. But seance no one really felt like lessening to Milliardo Noin did not either to Milliardos chagrin. Seeing Milliardo and Noin together mad Relena fell even more sorry for herself. So she decided to go look for her Heero. After about an hour of hopping all over her huge castle she found Heero siting in his room glaring at his lap tope. (He had one in every room of the Sanq Kingdom's castle!)  
"Heeroooooo!" Relena yelled again as she hoped toured poor Heero like a bunny.  
"Relena, I have told you this one thousand times don't come near me after you go scuba diving in your blasted flag! You know I hate that stupid flag." To this Relena looked disgruntled. "Heero, you know that I ware it just so my nice business suit dose not get wet." At that, she let the red flag drop onto the green rug. This reveled her best pink business suit. Then like before she dove for her Heero. A hug sweat drop appeared on top of Heero's messy dark brown hair.  
"Why ME?" Heero mumbled as he stroked Ralenas blond-brown shoulder length hair. Relena liked this very much and started to purr happily. And fell sound asleep. With a sigh Heero picked her up and put her in his bed. Finally he thought turning back to his lap tope time to get some work done.  
There was a knock at the castle door. Pagon went to get it and found a very bedraggled looking Traize standing in front of a rose bush. (Which had not been there before!)  
"Traize..Kushranada I thought you where died."  
"No just had a bump on my head lost my memory for a while.but here I am know. Is Milliardo Peacecraft home?"  
"Yes, do come in." Pagen managed to say. )()()()()()()( A few hours latter)()()()()()( "Milliardo." Came the sing song voice of a drunk Traize. Milliardo was siting and singing the opening track of Escaflowne as loud as he could off key and seance he cant speak Japanese in an odd mix off Japanese and English. Traize giggled as he watched Noin sneak up behind her husband with a bucket of ice water to put over his head. "NOINNNNNNN!" The yell waked every one in the castle. Heero banged open the door to Milliardo's bedroom gun in hand and ready to conquer the world. As he rolled into the room and triggered the gun his mouth fell open at what he saw and stayed that way for quite a few minuets. There were three people in the room a man with short brown hair that looked a lot like Traize Kushranada , a tall man with long blond hair that was soaking wet and had a look of death on his face and a women that was standing by the man with blond hair and laughing. Now that man that looked like Traize was rolling around on the rug in fits of laughter. This seamed to get the man with blond hair even madder. He glared at the other man and yelled, "TRAIZE!" Heero blinked twice and dropped out cold. With the thud of a body falling to the floor got the attention of the arguers. "Heero?" Milliardo said for the moment forgetting his anger. "Is he dead?" Noin asked worriedly. Traize how had stopped laughing walked up and poked Heero with the toe of the knee-high boot. "hes still breathing" Traize said in slurred speech after saying this gravity got the beater of him. "Milliardo looked over the two males spiraled out on the floor of his big master bed room and office. -sigh- Glancing at Noin,  
"I guess we can go to bed and let them sleep it off."  
"What the heck." Noin said with a shrugged and began taking off her clown costume. (that Relena had forced her into!)  
Mean will in Heeros room! Relena blinked a few times before sitting up. "Heero?" (Why is it that the only thing on the bakas mind is Heero you would think being Queen of the world she would have more pressing matters to think about. Chee scratches her head thinking, Good thing Traize-sama took over when he did our we all would have been doomed!)  
Relena seeing the tipped over chair and the glow of the laptop light gets a worried look on her face.  
The only thing that got though to Relenas mind was that something bad had happened. That could be the only thing that got him away form his beloved laptop. Getting out of bed she ran out the open door to find her beloved.  
Relena though open the door to Milliardos bedroom and sighed with relief there lay her Heero on the floor. Seance Relena had a one-track mind and at the moment it was concentrating on Heero she did not see anything else but she could hear something. We continue the fanfic the next day December 25th at the breakfast table where there is Milliardo and Noin and they are blushing fiercely. Heero is looking down at his plate and not eating, Relena is as white as a ghost. Traize is oblivious taking painkillers and not touching his food.  
"Umm, Christmas is tomorrow did anyone make arrangement for the party." Noin finely got the guts to brace the quiet.  
Relena not looking up from her plate of untouched goods said in a quiet voice,  
"I took care of all the details last month."  
"Oh, Who is all coming?," asked Noin  
"Duo, Hildi, Wufi, Sally, Quetra, Trowa, Mary Maya and Une."  
"My Lady is still alive!" Everyone looked at an exitied looking Traize.  
"I guess the pain pills kicked in." Milliardo mumbled under his breath.  
The next day the Sanq kingdoms big Christmas party. Duo walked into the great hall. His black jeans and black leather jacket may have been a little dressed down for the occasion. However, no one seamed to mind. (This was Duo we where talking about.) He was shocked by what he saw. "T-Traize how did you get here?" "A Ghost! Eyaaaaa!" "Duo calm down. I'm sure it's just a prank." Hildi said glaring at Duo who was doing his best to huddle behind her.  
The great hall was full of ivy and a large Christmas tree sat in the corner covered in silver draping and candles. A white floor was met with sky blue walls. Long white drapes surrounded the tall angelic windows.  
"Well, this place sure looks nice." Sally Po said in wonder as she walked into the delicately decorated room.  
"Humph!" Was all Wufi said. Sally glared at her 'date' "Don't make me hit you upside the head."  
"You just try, BAKA ONNA!"  
"How DARE YOU!" Sally was turning as red as the silk red dress she was fashioning.  
"Oh, yes, the evening was going off without a hitch. Is it not." Noin said in a happy voice to Milliardo who where observing the drama as it played out.  
"I would haft to say, this should be interesting." It started at Christmas dinner. That's when Noin knew this Christmas would be a disaster.  
It wasn't because of Quetra. He was just sitting sipping tea and making small talk with Trowa.  
It couldn't have been because of Marie Maya. She was talking with Traize. Well it had gone a bit off for a while there. (Remember bubble pops up over her head!)  
"MY LADY!" *Bends and pecks hand  
Lady Une 0_0 and falls over. Is out cold. Milliardo, "I think she took that well!"  
Mary Maya, "Daddy!"  
Traize 0_0 and falls over. Is out cold. Noin, "I think he took that rather well." (End of remember bubble) Hummm.It could have had to do with the tree. Yes, the tree was defiantly the beginning.  
  
(Remember bubble re-appears) Duo, "WOW, the tree is so BIG!" While talking he's walking towards the tree. Doesn't see a little present on the ground. Trips falls on tree. All the candles cached the tree on fire. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" The great hall would have burned if it weren't for the fire fighters. Wha? Were did THEY come from? "Everything is under control ma'am." "NO, no, you just appeared out of thin air!" Noin managed to say.  
"Oh we did. Sorry about that, Well try not to do it again."  
  
"Thanks thought if you didn't just appear it would have been a big fire."  
"No prob." *poof (Remember bubble re-disappears) Things just went down hill from there. Noin, Pop's head though the big swinging doors. "Does anyone need any help in the kitchen?" Cook, "AHHHHH!" Drops all the desserts. Noin, "Oops." Everyone stares at the large screen TV, where the screen of Noin going 'Oops' was frozen in still motion. Quetra, "I have a question." Voice from above, "yes." "What does any of this have to do with a Red Flag?" Voice from above, "I think I saw something on TV with a person dressed up in a red flag. Thus the making of this fan fic were born." Milliardo, "That's nice can we leave now?" Voice from above, "Sure, I don't like this fic anymore."  
  
Duo, "WAIT, THIS FIC WILL THEN HAVE NO END! Making there no reason for the readers to read it!" Voice from above, "Does anyone really care?" Everyone, "NO"  
  
)()()()()(The End)()()()()( 


End file.
